Havoc
by Skipp Ryan
Summary: Sequel to FUDGE, Two years later the flock is growing up and with growing up come changes, some good some bad. Max isn't so sure she is ready for her flock to grow up. Laughs Tears Dates, Heartbreaks, RINGS and lots lots more! READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read FUDGE, this story will make no sense,**

**Read fudge before you read this.**

**James Patterson owns the flock, their story, Ella, Jeb and Dr. M **

**I own everything else.**

**Two years after Fudge, Max, Iggy, and Fang are eighteen, Nudge and Ella are fifteen, Gazzy is twelve, and Angel is ten.**

**Chapter 1**

**Third Person**

The wind bit at her face, as she flew through the air, it was cold and she was about to fly right into a downpour of rain. This wasn't her first solo flight. She had been on several. It was never fun though. She had no one to talk to and this particular trip was one she didn't want to take, but she needed to do this in person. She prayed he wouldn't hate her for it but it had to be done. She couldn't keep this up any longer.

Flapping her wings harder she flew into the rain. She would go see Iggy and Ella after this. Iggy would make her feel better. He always did and Ella was like her best friend. Being with family would help. The rain hid the tears that slid down her face for what she was about to do. She knew what she was doing was a mistake, but she couldn't handle it and she didn't want him to be tied down too when it wasn't going anywhere. She wouldn't lead him on. It wouldn't have been right.

Finally the small E shaped town came into view. She scanned the houses for the one with the flat roof on the eastern leg of the E. Finding it she counted three houses south and found her destination. Nudge angled downward for the three story house. Her stomach filled with butterflies; she landed in Kale's front yard prepared to break a heart-a heart she treasured as much as her own.

* * *

"Hey sweetie, do you think blue, red, or black would be more suitable for the interview tonight?"

"I hate to break it to you baby but I can't see, I wouldn't know."

She rolled her eyes, "You can feel color." She shot back.

Iggy sighed, "Sorry I can't help you."

"What color are you wearing?"

"Red, I always wear red."

She nodded, "Red it is then."

"So we're going to match?" Iggy asked skeptically, He had been warned by his girlfriend many times about matching. It wasn't good.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even think of that! So I guess I'll go with blue."

"Do you think they will go for it?" Iggy asked nervously as he did his tie. Ella had taught him to do it himself.

Ella came up behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "Mom got the stuff from Jeb, he is the best at this kind of stuff."

"I still don't like him." Iggy huffed.

"Come on Ig, It has been four years! Max trusts him now!"

"Fang doesn't."

"Fang doesn't trust anyone but the immediate flock."

"That's not true, He trusts your mom and his mom, and you, and he trusts the pack."

"Okay fine but aside from that Fang doesn't trust anyone."

Iggy turned around and found Ella's face. "I don't trust Jeb but I trust your judgment." He whispered. "Does that work?"

Ella nodded and kissed him.

Iggy smiled, "I like this new peach lip gloss."

"Ella! Are you ready yet?" Dr. Martinez called from the kitchen.

Ella pressed his hand to her lips and smiled. "I have to go find my blue dress now sweetie." She whispered.

* * *

Kale herd her thoughts as soon as she started looking for his house. He didn't feel burdened by waiting for her. He loved her more than anyone and none of the girls compared to her. His heart dropped at her thoughts, he didn't understand. He walked out to the front porch and sat down on the steps to wait he didn't mind the rain, or the cold. She was here to break his heart.

She came around to the front to find him and smiled sadly. "Hey Kale."

She looked so beautiful to him, her she was completely soaked, but still amazingly beautiful. Her thick mane of hair had grown down past her elbows since he had seen her last. She had it pulled back in a messy ponytail and the rain had flattened it out, but it just added to her beauty. "Hey Nudge,"

She took a breath to do it but he stopped her, "Do you think we could pretend that I didn't know what you are about to do and keep up a friendly pretence like we would if I didn't read minds? Just for a little while."

Nudge thought it over for only seconds before she nodded and sat down beside him. "So how have things been?"

"It's good, nothing new really. John and Katie have found, organized and named most of the hybrid packs. Hex isn't making it easy even through the wolf grapevine. We're the Alpha pack, but Merric is looking for someone to take charge of it he wants to be Delta. Snipe was bread for the over Alpha position though so he's in a tough spot right now. Jericho is sending us info and we think we might be able to take down Hex soon."

"Wow that's great." Nudge said.

"Yeah, what about the flock?"

"Well Iggy is living with the Martinez's and Jeb sent him an identity. He and Ella are interviewing for an admission to collage today. I'm still stuck with Max and Fang most of the time, but I've been using one of the IDs Jeb gave us to get an education over the internet with that homeschooling program you gave us. Fang and Max are, happy flying around saving the world, you know them. Angel is a mini Max now. And Gazzy wants to go into pyrotechnics after he gets through home schooling anyway. Thanks for paying our way by the way."

Kale smiled half heartedly. "That was all Ashton and Fang's mom."

"Oh, well Thanks anyway."

Kale sighed. "thanks Nudge. Go ahead and do what you came here to do." He whispered trying desperately to keep the pain out of his voice. He didn't do it very well.

"I'm sorry Kale." Nudge whispered. "I just can't handle this. I've seen you twelve times in the past two years and that just isn't good enough for me. I need someone who isn't so far away. I'm so sorry, I hope you aren't mad because I really don't want you to be mad. I really, really don't want you to hate me. I would like to still be friends if we could. I'm so sorry."

Kale didn't let the tears fall, he loved her too much to let her see how much she was hurting him. He wouldn't be mad at her. He would always love her. Even if she didn't love him. "You've thought it through and your sure." It wasn't a question it was a statement. He could tell by her thoughts that it was a well reasoned thought out decision. "Okay, I get it just know that I'll always be waiting, I'll always be here for you if you need me as a friend or as a boyfriend, I'm here. I will get on with my life but if you need me, I'm here." He knew that it made no sense, but she understood what he was trying to say.

"Thank you Kale." She whispered. She hugged him one last time. "Good bye."

"Bye Nudge." Kale whispered. "text me, or Aaron when you get to Ella's so we know you're safe."

Nudge nodded trying not to cry, "I will." She whispered before running and snapping out her wings to carry her into the air.

It took every ounce of will power he had not to fly after her. He forced himself to stay on the steps, soaked to the bone and watch his angel leave.

**Things usually won't be this sad, as the voice would say, "It's all part of the big picture."**

**It is good to be typing again,**

**Skipp out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you so much for the awesome reviews,**

**I think it is time to catch up with the rest of the flock, what about you?**

**Well let's go!**

**Chapter 2**

**Third person.**

I can't believe you are graduating high school at fifteen. Iggy said for the fifteenth time. Ella rolled her eyes blushing.

"It's not a big deal." She mumbled.

"You bet it's a big deal." Iggy and her mom both chimed together.

Ella blushed and fiddled with her seatbelt. Iggy found her hand and took it in his. "So what am I suppose to do?" He asked. She knew he was just as nervous about the collage interview as she was. She still couldn't believe Max was letting him go.

"You just follow my lead and give positive answers for everything." Ella said crisply, "Do you remember your back ground?"

Iggy nodded, "Igneous James Flynn at your service, I go by Iggy and am from a small town in Arizona. I was homeschooled through Westerson's Homeschooling Internet Company."

"Okay I think you are good." Ella said.

Finally her mom got to the collage. "Okay, you two, call me when you get out, and I'll come get you. Remember to mind your manners, and Iggy, follow Ella's lead." Dr. M. said.

"Yes Ma'am." Iggy and Ella said getting out of the car. They had spent a week teaching Iggy the skills and the manners he would need for this interview.

Ella took his hand again and guided him into the collage giving him a verbal layout of the building. Fifteen steps, then a left, forty two steps then a right. Twenty degrees right turn and they sat down at a couch. "Stay here and sit up straight." Ella whispered to him.

Iggy straitened up and listened to Ella walk over to the desk. The woman at the desk had nasally voice that hurt his ears. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes Ma'am" Ella answered crisply.

"What is the appointment under?"

"Igneous Flynn and Ella Martinez."

"Ah, yes," the woman rasped, "Dr. Bradley will see you in ten minutes."

Ella sat back down beside Iggy. "Well, this ought to be fun."

**Fang Pov**

"Fang! Max said you should come with me on the recon mission, but if you are to busy that is fine." Gazzy said. I opened my eyes and looked up from my spot on the ground. That boy was growing up too fast. Literally he was huge, I was six eleven now and he was six one. Therefore, when laying on the dusty ground looking up at him he was scary tall.

"Not a chance Gasser." I sat up looked around. "Did Max and Angel already go?"

"Yep, but really, I'll be fine on my own you are busy." He tried again.

"I was napping." I pointed out as I stood up and stretched.

"Right, you need all the rest that you can get." He pressed.

"I slept all night, because you and Angel both took watch."

"Yeah, but It's been a long day, I'm sure you could use a little more sleeping time."

"Forget it kid, I'm coming."

Gazzy rolled his eyes. "Can't blame me for trying."

We jumped into the air and flew out to the air strip. Gazzy dropped like a lead weight and landed behind a small aircraft. I landed silently behind him.

"Jet 264." The Gasman whispered.

"Don't tell me, I'm just back up."

He rolled his eyes. He found the cargo jet watched as the boxes were loaded into it. "I need to get closer."

"Then go."

He grinned happy that I was letting him do it on his own. I watched as he sprinted across the grass to cover behind a hanger, ready to run out after him if he got caught. He then inched his way over to a stack of gasoline cans. He watched the men unload boxes from there for a while before slowly making his way back to me. "I'm done." He whispered.

"Give me the report then."

"They are loading bombs. I don't think they know it though-by the sounds of things. The bombs are in big oil drums. Whoever these people are, they are going to cause a major oil spill and I think these men are being framed for it."

"Okay back to base." I said running and jumping into the air.

"Base? It's a random spot in the forest." Gazzy pointed out blankly.

Teenagers are no fun and I think John is rubbing off on me.

We landed at the camp to find Max and Angel already back. "Hey Fang, Hey Gasser." Max said as we landed.

"How was the recon?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"Good, it was just a bunch of idiots, we took care of them and we are ready to go to Mom's."

"No we aren't." Gazzy said. "Ours was bombs on oil drums in a plane. We have to take care of that."

Max's face fell. The flock hadn't split up but Iggy was going to college, and Nudge was constantly making side trips to the mall and to see Ella or to see Kale. That's where she was now. Going to see Kale. She was going to break up with him tonight. Why she chose to share this information with me is beyond me. Max didn't like the flock being spread out. It was hard for her to face the fact that we were growing up. It all got dished out on me. Sometimes it worked to my advantage, sometimes it would cause her to get clingy, or leave Nudge in charge and go out with me, or let me hold her when she lost it; but most of the time it made her push me away, or yell at me, or hit me. It mainly causes trouble for me.

She exhaled loudly before speaking, "Any plans on how to take care of this?" Her question was directed to me but I tuned to Gazzy.

He smiled ruefully, "I am pretty sure we could defuse them with a high frequency giga blast." He said pulling a blueprint out of his green backpack. "It's a new bomb that Iggy and I came up with two months ago. See, it sends out a high frequency pitch that completely fries electronic devices."

"Won't that fry the plain controls too?" Max asked skeptically.

"It won't matter if we do it before the take off." Gazzy grinned.

Max pulled out her cell and looked down at the screen for a minute before turning to me, "Wasn't Nudge going to May Wood?" I nodded. "She said she just landed at Mom's house." Max sounded worried.

I shrugged, "She probably only stopped in Maywood for a little while, to break up with Kale, and went to your mom's to talk to Ella about it."

"She broke up with Kale?" Max asked confused

"Yes, she didn't tell you?" I asked.

"She told you?" crap now she was mad at me, you see what I mean by it all got taken out on me?

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought you knew."

"AHH! Whatever!" She hissed before turning to Gazzy, "How soon can we get this done?"

Gazzy smiled, "I can have the bomb ready in five minutes."

**Well what do you think? Is it good does it suck? Do you like it do you hate it?**

**Do you like Fudge better, I personally can't decide. I don't think I'm far enough into this one to make a decision? What do you think?**

**Skipp out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I just want to thank you all for reviewing,**

**I want to stress once more that if you haven't read Fudge, (Its nothing like it sounds, trust me) the story won't make sense at all when it really gets going. **

**I hope you have all already read it, but just in case you know?**

**Well here we go enjoy.**

**Please keep in mind that I have never been to a college interview, nor am I even sure that they have them, I'm just guessing so, don't think this is accurate.**

**Chapter 3**

**Third person**

"Igneous Flynn and Ella Martinez," The nasally woman called. "The head master will see you now."

"Okay, let's do this." Ella whispered. Iggy listened to the delicate clicks of her heels on the floor and his light padding. Growing up on the run had made the entire flock walk more quietly and step more lightly than the average person.

Ella opened a heavy and old door and led Iggy inside. She shut the door just a little bit harder causing the sound to echo off the walls. It somehow gave Iggy a sketchy visual layout of the room. They walked up to the desk and waited for the chubby head master to start the introductions.

"Well, you're younger than I expected, they told me you were smart not that you were only fifteen." Ella smiled shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you Dr. Bradley, I'm Ella Martinez and this is Igneous Flynn."

Iggy smiled "Iggy if you will sir, you can't change the name your parents give you but you can sure shorten it." He said waiting for direction on where the man's hand was.

"Forty degrees Iggy." Ella whispered.

Iggy reached out and gasped the man's hand firmly with precision of a seeing person.

The man's breathing told him that he was surprised. "Well Iggy it is a pleasure to meet you."

"No sir the pleasure's all mine" He answered exactly the way Ella had trained him.

Dr. Bradley was taken aback. This blind boy acted nothing like a blind boy. "Please sit down."

Iggy reached behind him and found the chair before sitting down.

"So what Majors are you two interested in?"

"Nursing." Ella said promptly.

Iggy paused, he wanted to go into pyrotechnics, or get on the bomb squad but he and Ella had already had that discussion; the college wasn't going to let a blind kid (thou Iggy was hardly a kid any more) go into pyrotechnics. "Doctorial." Iggy said feeling a little defeated.

"But your…" Dr. Bradley started out not wanting to bring attention to the fact that the boy was blind.

"I know I'm blind sir but I already have skill for this kind of thing. I can already set bones and I can stop bleeding. I can do it, if someone would just give me a chance."

Ella was amazed at Iggy's speech and so was the headmaster, in fact, he was almost in tears from Iggy's two sentences. "Well, I can't promise anything but I will see what I can do. We'll call you in a week's time."

Ella nodded, "Thank you for seeing us."

"Thank you very much." Iggy said standing up and shaking the man's hand once more. Ella did the same before leading Iggy out of the college. She called her mom and told her they were done.

"You did great." She whispered before shoving him against the wall and kissing him. He didn't kiss her first anymore because they got in so much trouble for it every time, and somehow it always ended up on Iggy, so Ella had taken up the role of being aggressive. Iggy's lips immediately reacted to hers, moving in complicated patterns against hers. Ella was his and no one else's. He liked it that way.

Eventually Ella pulled back smiled. "I don't want to get caught and Mom ought to be here soon. She explained. They found a spot on a bench beside the street and sat down. "Those were some pretty fancy words back there. Where did you get them?"

Iggy sent a mock hurt look in her general direction. "You don't think I have skill with language?"

Ella laughed, "You don't say stuff like that."

Iggy looked down. "Fang."

"What?" Ella demanded. "No way! Fang doesn't talk that much there is no way he would give advice on talking to others." She continued.

Iggy shrugged, "He's not good at talking but he's good at writing, you should see his blog archive- the stuff he deleted before he posted it. It's amazing He doesn't put any of the good stuff on the blog because the good stuff gives away too much about us. The blog archive is his outlet, how he is able to keep everything inside without combusting. Max is the only one who is allowed to read it, and I…may have gotten Nudge to hack it for me once or twice before he caught me. I have leverage on him now, so he emailed me some responses to possible questions…along with a death threat."

Ella laughed, "What do you have on him?"

"I'm a curious person but I don't have a death wish Ella." He said. Just then Dr. M. pulled up and honked her horn at them. Iggy winced at the sound. "Let's go before she does that again.

Ella nodded and followed him as he got up and headed towards the sound of the horn.

**Fang Pov.**

Gazzy was really coming into his own, He handed Max the bomb for inspection once he was done.

"Gazzy, I hate to break it to you but I don't know the first thing about bombs." Max said handing it back to him.

Gazzy's face fell slightly. He missed Iggy a lot; I still couldn't believe Max was going to let him go to college without her. I was just waiting for her to tell me that we had to go to college to. I knew she wouldn't though, if she went to college she would have to leave Angel, Gazzy and Nudge with Dr. M. she couldn't do that either, so she was settling for letting him go and keeping the rest of us together. "Oh right." Gazzy mumbled. He straightened up a little bit and took the bomb back. "We need to get it on the plane." Gazzy said. "I have a remote control device synced with it so I can blow it up from fifty feet away."

"I got that." I said.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Max asked. Uh oh, she had gone clingy/over protective now.

"Yes." I said bluntly turning to Gazzy I added, "Come on, It's your mission." I said.

His face lit up with excitement. "Really?"

"No, I just wanted to get your hopes up, let's go before I change my mind." Or Max chews me out for it. I added to myself.

"If you don't want that to happen you better hurry it up." Angel laughed.

Gazzy and I took off into the air. "Thanks Fang!" Gazzy yelled over the wind. I nodded.

"Fang!" Crap. What was with her today?

"What Max?"

"Who died and put you in charge."

"I don't know anything about deaths but I thought you put me in charge." I shot back.

"When?" Max demanded

"Yesterday when you said-and I quote, 'Fang, you're in charge.'" I said making air quotes around her words.

"I meant while I was gone." She cried over the wind.

"Oh, My mistake." I said sarcastically. "Did you just leave Angel by herself?"

"No!" Angel yelled from behind me.

Max glared at me.

I shrugged as much as one could when flying. "You're just mad because Gazzy is your big soldier and not your little trooper anymore." I told her.

"I'm not talking to you about this."

"Right now," I added under my breath. "So I just put it in the cargo plane Gasser?"

Gazzy nodded, "then you come back here."

I nodded, "Later." I dove down flipping through the air. There is nothing better than free falling. When I was in a vertical dive I snapped my wings out and slowly angled outward so as not to have to absorb the full impact immediately. I slowed my decent when I got to five hundred feet, then when I got to thirty feet I dropped to the ground. I walked down the airstrip the workers were loading a few more barrels I picked one up and carried it in to the aircraft. I set the bomb behind it and straitened up, ready to get back to the sky.

"Hey who are you?" Someone said from behind me. My heart began to race at the sound of the deep husky voice.

I turned around to find a burly man who smelled of tobacco behind me. He didn't have a gun I noted; if it came down to it I could take him down and get away with…four broken bones at the most. I stared at him blankly, "Me?"

"Yeah you, did Charley send you?"

I nodded.

"Oh, go get that barrel." He huffed.

I nodded and jumped of the back of the plane. Now I had a problem. I went to go get the barrel on the off chance that one of them did have a gun. I had a feeling I was safe but I don't trust things like that. I loaded the barrel onto the plane before running behind the hanger.

I darted from hanger to hanger putting distance between them and myself as fast as possible. When I judged it was safe, I took off into the air. "Done."

"You almost got caught didn't you.'" Max said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I got it done." I countered. "Blow it Gazzy."

Gazzy grinned and reached in his pocket "We won't be able to see much from up here. We're too far away."

"I'll go see that it worked." Max declared. I rolled my eyes. Aaron was right, Max has a superhero complex. She always has to be the hero.

She came back seconds later. "It worked. Let's go see Iggy!"

__

**Third person**

Nudge landed in Ella's yard and stumbled to the door.

"I'll get it." She heard Ella call from inside. She opened the door and gasped at Nudges soaked and bedraggled appearance and the waterfall of tears that were cascading down her face. "Nudge what happened? Come in." She said before calling to her mom to get a towel and a blanket and leading Nudge to their room. Nudge collapsed on the bed that was reserved for her and bawled into her pillow.

"I broke up with Kale." She cried.

Ella sat down beside her and put a hand on her best friend's back. "If he made you cry he wasn't worth it." She whispered. Iggy came in and sat down beside her and pulled Nudge into his lap.

"No, that's the problem!" Nudge cried. "I broke up with him and I hurt him. I hurt him so much, but he tried to hide it he tried desperately to be okay for me! I don't deserve that! I BROKE up with him!" She cried.

"What? I don't get it, if he was cool with it, why are you crying?" Ella asked.

"Because, I shouldn't have hurt him like that. You should have seen his face, Ella, I broke his heart but he tried to hide it, so it wouldn't hurt me!"

"I'm sorry." Nudge sobbed later on.

"What why? You have nothing to be sorry for." Ella said.

"I'm just dumping all my problems out on you guys and sitting in your boyfriend's lap and sobbing my eyes out." She sobbed.

"No you're sitting in your brother's lap and sobbing your eyes out." Iggy corrected.

"Thanks Iggy." She sniffled.

Iggy smiled, "That's what big brothers are for, so I'm told."

**There will be Fax to come, I promise, but you have to admit, however sad it may have been, it was cute and you know it.**

**Or do you?**

**Let me know,**

**Skipp out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviewing, I couldn't wait for your feedback so here is the next chapter**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 4**

**Fang Pov**

"What was that about today?" Max asked me.

I turned my gaze away from the stars above me and towards her, "The flock is growing up and it is hitting you hard." I whispered not wanting to wake up Angel and Gazzy. "Gazzy is taking watch, Nudge is going out on solo flights, Iggy's going to college and angel is too big to hold now. You aren't ready for them to grow up. We both know you raised this flock. You are having a hard time letting them grow up."

Max looked stunned. "How long did it take you to come up with that explanation?"

"Five minutes." I answered with a straight face.

Max rolled her eyes and punched me falling silent for awhile. I was almost asleep when she spoke up again, "Have you noticed that the Voice has been giving us really easy missions lately?"

I nodded, "Something big is coming."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it feels like training." I said. "That guy almost caught me today, but even if he had I could have taken him without a problem. I might have broken a few bones but I would have been fine. It was just a warm up."

Max thought that over, "I hate your logic."

"Wha- why?" I asked. That had to be one of the most random things she had ever said to me.

"Because it's always logical, and simple. Stuff that I should have thought of but didn't."

"That's what I'm here for, to think of what you don't." I replied.

"So, we going to your mom's tomorrow?" I asked after a while.

Max nodded, "I'm running out of cookies and I want to know how the interview went."

"We need to make sure Nudge is okay too. We should pick up some snicker bars for her on our way.

Max nodded, "She does love snicker bars."

The corner of my mouth twitched into the barest hint of a smile. "Night Max." I whispered rolling over onto my side.

I felt Max's wings touch mine as she rolled over on to her side. Two years and she still won't act like my girlfriend. But she was getting there. She slept with her wings against mine now and she would let me hold her hand every once in a while, and when she got clingy, she would usually let me kiss her, but that was pretty much it. She hits me a lot though. She seems to really be into the tough love thing.

*****

We were getting ready to take off again when Iggy called. Max answered only to be yelled at. We all heard him. "MAX! WHERE ARE YOU? NUDGE CAME TO US SOBBING HER GUTS OUT OVER HER BOYFRIEND! I HAD TO HOLD HER FOR **FOUR HOURS!**"

"We are on our way Iggy, I didn't know she was coming to you or I would have warned you." Max said calmly.

"Well hurry up and get here!"

"We will get there when we get there Iggy." Max said and snapped the phone shut. "U and A guys!" she shouted.

We flew to Ella's house without another problem.

Iggy was waiting for us out side. Iggy has been with Ella and her mom for two weeks, we haven't seen him for two weeks, Wow that sounded redundant. When we landed Iggy ran out to us. "Finally, what took you so long?" He demanded.

"A recon mission turned into a full blown bombing operation." Max said.

"I got to try out the sonic killer." Gazzy said.

Iggy turned in to Gazzy. "Seriously? Did it work?"

"Oh yeah, Shorted out everything." Gazzy answered

"Sweet, I've been looking into a new idea-" He stopped, most likely remembering that Max was listening, "Well I'll tell you later."

"I've really missed you guys." Iggy said.

"We missed you too Ig." Max said near tears.

Gazzy grinned at his best friend and brother. "You have to check this out, come on." He said heading to the boys' room. Iggy followed.

Nudge, Ella, and Dr. M. came out as they went in. There was a hug fest and Nudge burst into tears.

"Max! We missed you so much-well all of you- so much but you get the point." Ella said hugging Max. Everyone hugs Max. They've learned not to hug me. Dr. M still does it though.

After the hug fest was over Max, Ella, Nudge and Angel went to Nudge and Ella's room to talk. I was left with Dr. M. in the kitchen. The up side to that was that I got cookie dough-What? Who says eighteen year olds can't eat cookie dough?

"How is Max handling things?" Dr. M. asked as she put the cookies in the oven.

"Better than I thought she would."

"How much better?"

I sat back in my chair, "Aside from the mood swings, she is fine."

"Mood swings?"

I nodded, "She will go from happy to mad, to fine to sad, she has me for that though so it's cool."

"What? What is that suppose to mean." She demanded looking fierce.

I thought over what I had just said, oh, "Not like that! It's mostly ridicule, hitting kicking, yelling, chewing out for things that I have no control over-stuff like that."

"She hits you?"

"You are making me sound like a girl, but yeah she hits me, and Max doesn't hit like a girl." I sighed, "She is usually okay though."

Dr. M. sighed. "So she isn't breaking down?"

"No, the voice has been keeping us busy."

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out.

_You have 2 new text messages._

_It's good to know you know I'm okay.-Max._ Well, that's Max for you.

On to the second one,

_Have you seen any wolf kids running around, we're missing a pack.-Mark._ They were missing a pack? What was that suppose to mean?

"I'll talk to you later Dr. M." I said getting up from my chair and heading to Max's room.

She was waiting for me, "Did Merric text you too?" I asked walking in.

"No, Angel said you wanted to talk to me."

I tossed her my phone, "What do you make of that?"

She read it before tossing it back to me, "Weird. Is it code?"

"I don't know."

Max leaned back on her headboard. "I don't know it's weird,"

"You just repeated what I just said."

"Everything seems redundant lately."

I nodded.

Max's hand flew to her head, "What? But-…Fine." She continued to argue with the Voice in her head for a while before coming back to the world. By the look on her face she had lost her argument.

"What did it say?" I asked.

"That Nudge is going to hate me now. It said we have to go back to Maywood and help the pack again. It said the world depends on it. Then he says it's all part of the big picture and won't say anything else."

"Talk about bad timing,"

"Of course it couldn't have happened a week ago before they broke up!"

"I'll tell her." I said quietly, I didn't want to but Max was having enough trouble with Iggy growing up, she didn't need Nudge to hate her on top of that. I didn't think she could take that.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But, why?"

I shrugged, "Because, I love you."

__

"Max needs a cookie and a hug." I told Dr. M. as I went to Nudge's room.

Nudge, Ella, and Angel were sitting on Ella's bed and discussing who knows what when I walked in. "Hey Nudge, we need to talk."

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Nudge asked curiously.

"Just come on." I said.

I dragged her out to the trees behind the house and sat down on a log. Nudge sat down beside me. I took a deep breath, "Nudge, We have a new mission and we have to leave tomorrow." I told her.

"Cool, where are we going and what are we doing?"

I sighed; this wasn't going to be good. "May Wood."

"WHAT?" she shrieked.

"Look, I know, but we don't have a choice in this, we didn't pick this. You can stay at my mom's house the whole time we're there, but we have to go."

"But now?" She moaned. "Why now? I just broke up with him! I can't go back and bother him, he probably hates me! I don't want to go!"

"And I don't want to make you, but we don't have a choice."

She burst into tears.

"Nudge please, if you can't do this for the world, do it for Max, she can't take this, Iggy is hard enough for her, she can't handle you being miserable and hating her."

"I don't hate her. Why would she think I hate her? I could never hate Max, she's like, like my mom, only way too young to be my mom and…well you know," I didn't know but there was no way I would tell her that. "I just don't want to go."

"But that's how she takes it. That's what she said when she found out; you were going to hate her. Please just try for her."

"Okay Fang." She whispered.

Well that was easy, (Note the sarcasm.) "Thanks Nudge." I said before getting up to go back to Max.

Max was lying on her bed with her head under a pillow when I came in. "I told everyone else, how did she take it?" Max asked her voice muffled through the pillow.

"She's worried, but she's behind you all the way." I said sitting on her bed beside her.

Max pulled the pillow off her face and sat up, leaning on my shoulder. "I hate the voice and Iggy's ID."

"I know, but if we don't worry about Nudge, It will be good to see the pack again. We haven't seen them in forever."

"Two years."

"I hate the voice too." I said. Outside of the flock and related family, we have five friends in this world, they make up the pack, and we haven't seen them in two years because we have to save the world.

"I wonder what the text was about," Max said sighing.

"We'll find out tomorrow."

"I hope they aren't in trouble."

I nodded.

Max's hand slid into mine as we sat on her bed in silence, pondering whatever was about to come. "I think this is what the voice has been training us for. I have a bad feeling about it." Max whispered.

I nodded and she inched closer to me.

"What if we can't do it?" She whispered even quieter.

"We've never failed before, no reason to expect it now." I said resting my head on hers. I was wondering the same thing but that wouldn't have made her feel better, and it wouldn't have encouraged her.

**So what did you think, I think it is about to get interesting.**

**Let me know.**

**Skipp out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Fang Pov**

After a tearful goodbye to Iggy, Ella, and max's mom we were on our way to Maywood.

When we got to the boundary of Merric's territory we started watching for the wolf boy, or his mate or anyone in the pack really. We were nearing the E shaped streets of the town when we heard a howl echo through the air from the east. It was answered moments later by a second one. It was in the clearing that we had said goodbye to them at. We angled that way and landed in the clearing to see a sweat covered John chugging water bottles one after another like there was no tomorrow. Merric was passing them to him and by the look on his face; he was waiting for a report.

He turned to us growling as Snipe, his more wolfic side took over. He continued to growl as he spoke, "You." He gestured to Max and Angel. "Who are you?" He said stepping towards us still snarling. "You're from Hex."

"Snipe, they're friends. There are more pressing matters right now." John said between gasps.

Snipe stopped growling and turned to him, "Right." His eyes closed and when he opened them Merric was back, his blue eyes shining with interest. "What did you find?" He demanded to John.

"Nothing good. We need to talk to Jericho, and see if they are caught, that's what everything is pointing to." He huffed.

"Crap,"

"Hey Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel." John said he had changed a lot in two years. He had grown up. His muscles had become more defined and his face was covered in a dusting of fur that passed for a beard. Merric looked completely different, His tail was still there swaying behind but it had darkened in color and was now a dark brown that lightened to a golden brown on the top side. His hair was darker too, his face had narrowed out and he had a layer of stubble covering his face that went right into his hair which looked softer, he had cut it short. His eyes were the same though, dark blue, weary, dangerous, and sparkling with intelligence.

Merric turned around "Hey!" He grinned revealing his K-9s, "What's up?"

"We came to ask you the same thing." Max said grinning a little bit.

"What was with the text?" I asked.

"We're missing a pack, Garon's pack. They are the youngest wolf pack Hex has, There are six of them, Garron is eleven, but you would think he was fifteen by his maturity. He is the alpha and the oldest; his youngest is his biological sister, Jayla. She is six. Then the rest of them are between six and ten. Garon is a remarkable alpha."

John took it up from there flowing from Merric's last sentence as if it had been his own. "But on my last run, they weren't in their territory. They never leave their territory. They haven't been caught by Hex or killed anyone or anything like that. They are just kids-with wolf DNA-but you know what I mean."

"So you think Hex caught them?" Max asked.

"We don't know if Hex caught them." Merric answered.

"Where are the girls?" Nudge asked.

"Katie's running perimeter and Aaron is hanging out with Kale." John answered.

Nudges face fell at the mention of his name, "Is he okay?"

John opened his mouth but shut it when Merric glared at him. "He's okay." Merric answered.

"Speaking of which, where is Iggy?" John asked reaching up to scratch his head.

"He got into college." Max said.

"Wow, that's huge."

Max nodded.

"So, now what?" John asked.

"I don't know, we need to find out if Hex has them, we need to go back to Hex, talk to Jericho." Merric said. "But we don't' need the flock for that."

A shadow suddenly fell over us. Then Kale dropped out of the sky. "Hey, what are you all doing here?" He asked genuinely curious and delighted. He's a weird kid even when he isn't knocking off of me.

"The voice said you need our help." Max said.

"Cool, it's good to see you all again." He said.

Aaron ran into the clearing , jumping on to Merric's back. "Hey! What brings you here? We haven't seen you in forever." She said grinning at us from her position on Merric's back.

John threw his head back and howled.

Katie joined us minutes later. "Oh my gosh! We haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?" she exclaimed coming to a stop at John's right hand.

"We were told you all needed help. We've been good, how about you?"

"We're good."

"Hey Nudge, I have to go drop in on my mom, you want to come with me?" I asked as everyone went into conversation on what had been happening lately (All boring stuff first.).

Nudge smiled. "I would love to go say hi to your mom, she makes really good food."

I turned to glance at Max. She nodded giving me the go ahead. "Let's go." I whispered taking a running start and snapping my wings out, flapping hard to get airborne.

"Thanks Fang really…" I nodded as she continued to ramble. We dropped down onto my mom's flat roof then to the ground.

When my mom opened the door she gasped and seemed to freeze in shock. I grinned a little sheepishly. "We were in the neighborhood." I said.

She got over her shock and hugged me. I hugged her back. "You've grown up so much." She whispered. She stepped back keeping a hand on my shoulder. "Nudge you are looking well." She commented.

Nudge smiled, "Thank you. May I use your computer?"

My mother nodded before turning back to me. "Where is the rest of the flock?"

"Iggy is going to college and is staying with Dr. Martinez, and the flock is talking to," I had to remember that they weren't known as the pack to most people. "Aaron and her friends."

"Where is Max?"

"With the flock. She is always with the flock, she is the flock."

Nudge giggled from inside, "You only say that cause you're in love with her!" She yelled.

I felt my face flush slightly.

Mom ignored it. "So how are you?" How have you been?" she demanded pulling me inside.

"I'm good, I'm always good," I lied. I was good at the moment but I hadn't been so great lately, when Max is good I'm good, when she isn't, I'm not.

"When Max is with you!" Nudge yelled from upstairs. Whoa, that was kind of freaky.

"How long can you stay?" Mom asked still ignoring Nudge.

"I don't think it will be very long, just a few days."

"Hey Fang! Max says they are waiting for you to come back and that you better get your but over there ASAP! She literally said ASAP it wasn't just me! Crazy, She called me and told me to tell you to get your butt to the clearing ASAP!" Nudge yelled.

"Got it!" I called back. I turned to my mom, "We'll all be home for dinner if you want us or we can go eat out if you don't." I told her standing.

"Be home for dinner by seven." She told me. I nodded and ran outside. I flew to where the flock was waiting.

"Get your butt down here ASAP?" I asked as I landed giving Max a questioning look. "And you say I text John too much."

Max glared. "You have been its really starting to rub off on you. It doesn't stick with me as long."

I rolled my eyes and sat down between John and Max. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, just the catching up. Now we need to get to work." Aaron said.

"Marky and I should go see if we can contact Jericho." John said.

"Jericho, who is he?" I asked he sounded slightly familiar.

"Isn't he the one who clawed me?" Max asked. Anger ran through me in remembrance of that night.

Merric nodded. "In his defense, he thought you were there to help Hunt." John growled at the name and Katie moved closer to him.

He quickly recovered and picked up where Mark left off, "Jericho, is our IM-Inside man- and he sends us information from time to time." he elaborated.

"That means you need to go to Hex." Max pointed out.

John and Merric nodded.

"How are you going to get in and more importantly, back out?" Max asked.

"I don't know, we'll figure that out when we get there." John said.

"I have an Idea." Kale said quietly. "Max won't like it."

"Let's hear it anyway."

"Fang could go too. Hex hasn't seen him before, so he would be safer, and He could talk to Jericho." Kale said quietly.

"You were right, I don't like it." Max said.

I did. It was logical, I could do it. "It's a good idea." I said. Had I come flat out and said I wanted to do it Max would have killed me I needed to be tactical on this one.

"Max could go too, if she dyed her hair." Angel said. "They never saw her face, just her hair."

"What about the rest of the flock?" Max demanded.

"They could stay here with us." Aaron offered.

"Nudge could go with you guys." Kale added.

Aaron gave him a hard look. "Shut up, she would be fine with us and you know it."

Kale glared at her, "She feels awkward around me. I suppose I would too if it were in her situation."

"What situation?" Max demanded.

Aaron answered that one, "He still likes her and she knows it, and she knows how much she hurt him."

"Gee thanks Aaron." Kale snapped sarcastically. Aaron smiled unaffected.

"You need to get over her." Aaron told him. He glared at her.

"She could go with you or stay here. Whichever she prefers." He said.

Max frowned as her excuses deteriorated.

"We would be okay Max, Honest, I can make sure Gazzy doesn't blow anything up and keep Nudge happy." Angel said. She is turning into a Mini Max.

Max smiled at her, "Thanks Angel but I really don't think-"

Angel cut her off, "You need to go Max, its part of it, you let Fang go alone or you go with him, but Fang needs to go." She said.

"How do you…" Max started, trailing off when she realized it was useless. She turned to me defeated, "You can go if you want to." I nodded.

"Max you should go too, we will be fine, Aaron and Katie and Fang's mom will keep an eye on us. It will be like a vacation."

I almost laughed. There was no such thing as a vacation. Max did laugh. "There's no such thing as a vacation for us sweetie." She told Angel.

"To quote John Connor quoting Sara Connor, 'No one is ever safe." John said.

Merric grinned, "Wouldn't it have been easier to just say you were quoting Sara Connor?"

John shrugged, "Yeah, but easy wasn't the point."

"I'm going." I said.

Angel glared at Max. "Go. We will be fine. You should go. Fang wants you to come so go." She said firmly.

Max sighed and turned to Aaron, "You will take care of them? Protect them? Keep them safe. You won't let Gazzy blow anything up and you won't let Nudge get to pouty? You will make sure Angel doesn't do any mind control?"

Aaron nodded, "We will."

Kale nodded, "We'll keep them safe."

Max sighed, "Okay. I guess I will go."

I smiled for a second before hiding it, but not before Max saw it. She slipped her hand into mine and smiled back.

"Sweet, we will leave tomorrow." Merric declared.

Aaron kissed him and leaned into him.

I tuned to Max and cocked my head. She inched closer and leaned into me before stretching upwards and kissing me. The smile I had hidden away broke out again as she snuggled in to my side. I put my arm around her shoulders and watched the witty banter that began to unfold from the pack, Angel, and Gazzy. We would have to stay here for a while when we got back if time allowed.

**Please Review!**

**Skipp out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to reviewers,**

**I felt the need for some Fax,**

**Chapter 6**

**Third person**

"Yes sir…Oh, no sir I understand." Ella said. Iggy sat beside her wishing he could see her face, then he might have some hint to what was happening on the other side of the phone. The suspense was killing him. "Yes sir, I'll be sure to tell him. Thank you sir." She hit the end button on the phone and sighed.

"Well?" Iggy demanded.

Ella took his hands and put them to her cheeks keeping hers over top of his the whole time. "Iggy, we got in." She whispered

Iggy just stared in her direction in shock. "I got in?"

She nodded, tears coming to her eyes, "Yes, we got in!" Ella told him more enthusiastically.

Iggy smiled and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. "We got in!" He yelled before kissing her again. She moaned and kissed him back. When they broke apart Iggy was grinning from ear to ear. "Holy crap, I have to call Max." He realized.

"Why?" Ella asked, it wasn't jealous or nosy just curiosity.

"She's like my sister and it's tearing her up that I'm not her little sexist pig any more, she misses me, heck, I miss her, I mean we grew up together, she's family.

Ella laughed, "Go call her then!"

**Fang Pov**

Mom had the heat cranked up to an unbearable rate. I pulled off my shirt, leaving it on the bed and walked downstairs. I walked outside and flew to the roof. It was a perfect night, not a cloud in the sky, and it was just cool enough to be comfortable. It was clean air, like rain and mountains. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the stars and crescent moon were shining brightly. I heard Max talking to Nudge in the room that Nudge and Angel shared.

"Fang and I are going with John and Merric tomorrow. We are going to check out some Hex stuff. You all are staying here with the rest of the pack. You can come with Fang and I or you can stay with them." Max said.

"You want me to stay here though." Nudge pointed out.

I did, Max didn't so she wasn't lying when she said, "No, I want you to go where you will be best."

Nudge thought about it as I listened. "I think I'll stay. I like it here, and I shouldn't run away. Right? I mean that is what you always say. I can't let Kale make me run from where I want to be."

I guess Max nodded because the next thing I heard was Max saying goodnight and shutting her window a few minutes later, and then her opening our window seconds later. She flew up to the roof and smiled at me, "I thought I would find you here."

I nodded. She came and laid down right beside me, resting her head on my out stretched arm. "Nudge is really growing up."

I nodded. "It happens."

She sighed, "She's going to leave me too soon."

"You have longer than you think, and you will always have me." I whispered.

She smiled again. "So, are you ready for tomorrow?"

I nodded, "It ought to be cool, Mark and John are cool, and they're funny."

"You would know, you are always texting them." Max said.

I shrugged, "Like I said, they're funny."

"They are an odd pair."

"They're brothers, just like Gazzy and Iggy."

"But they are opposites; Merric is insecure, self-conscious-aside from the tail thing-and a romantic fool. John is confident, reckless and a flat out lady's manly-man.

"John sounds like you, aside from the lady's man thing." I commented. She laughed.

"You are an idiot."

"No, I'm not, I'm not." I told her. **(Sorry **_**Dark Knight**_** quote. Had a moment :-)**

Max laughed harder and I kissed her cheek.

"We should be going to sleep now," Max said when she recovered.

"I'm not going back in there, it's nice out here, and Mom has the heat cranked up insanely high, I can't sleep in that."

Max sighed, "That's true."

I smirked. "You can't either."

"I swear Merric and John are rubbing off on you." Max said but she stayed where she was.

It was probably true, I had been texting them a lot and I tended to use Johns terms now. "Does it bother you?"

"No, as long as you are still witty and cute and here for me, I don't mind it." She said.

I grinned, "I'm always here for you, and if you stay away from my hair I can continue to be cute. If I ever stop being witty, you can assume I've been kidnapped and replaced with a Fang II."

She smiled, "I'll remember that. And you still haven't forgiven me for that?"

I shook my head, "Max you shaved up the back of my head, there was barely any hair left on my head, it still hasn't all grown back." I said shaking out my short hair.

"That is so stupid; I thought caring about your hair was a girl thing."

"I like having hair, and you didn't leave any behind. It's still short."

"Fang that was redundant."

I shrugged and grinned, "Good night Max. I love you."

"Night Fang, I love you too, even if you are an idiot."

I laughed and kissed her cheek before settling in on the surprisingly comfortable roof.

__

"Max?" Angel's whisper pulled me from my sleep to find Max encircled in my arms, but I hadn't been the only one to move in their sleep; she had worked her way closer too. "Max?" I looked up at Angel's face; she looked young, younger than she had looked in a long time.

"What's wrong Angel?" I whispered pulling my arms away from Max and sitting up.

She came over and sat down in my lap. "I had a nightmare." She whispered.

Max sat up then. "Wha- Angel what's wrong?"

Angel buried her head in my chest, "I had a nightmare."

"Do you need to talk about it?" Max whispered.

You and Fang split up, you were really mad at him, and you both left me." She cried.

"Angel, we wouldn't ever do that." I whispered.

"Yeah, Angel, I wouldn't ever leave you."

"I wouldn't leave you or Max, ever." I whispered.

"You didn't leave her," Angel whispered, "she left you and you went back into your head and never came back out and Max flew off without us."

"Angel I would never do that." Max whispered horrified by the idea.

"Even if she did leave me, she would never leave you. Never Angel." I added.

Max gave me a look but I shrugged it off, it was the truth.

"But it seemed so real." Angel cried. "And I woke up and you weren't in your room."

"I'm sorry Angel, I'm so sorry." Max whispered.

Angel nodded.

"Do you want to stay out here with us?" Max asked.

Angel nodded. "Thanks Fang."

"For what?" I asked.

"Holding me and making me feel better." She whispered.

"That's what I'm here for,"

Angel looked up at me and smiled. _Max doesn't give you enough credit in her books._ She thought to me.

I let it slide for now; I could talk to her about what she had been doing reading Max's books and where she had gotten them later. I settled for just nodding. Max took Angel and wrapped her wings around her. I curled up on my side, letting my wings hang free. I felt Max's wings settle in against mine as she held Angel and went back to sleep.

I didn't go back to sleep, I was struck by the realistic-ness of Angels dream. Though Max would have never left her; Angel was spot on about what would most likely happen to me if she left me. If she hated me, I would be reduced a shell of a person. The flock would go with her, there would be nothing that mattered in life would be left for me to live for. I depended on Max a lot more than I let on. Even to myself.

"I wouldn't leave you, you know." She said as if she had heard my thoughts.

I nodded. "I know."

I did know that she wouldn't leave me with a well thought out reason, but she wasn't a well thought out plan person. If she left she would do it on a rash action out of anger at something I had done.

"I wouldn't." she pressed. She paused. "I need you." She whispered almost sounding defeated.

I rolled over so I could see her, she was looking over her shoulder at me. "no you don't."

Max rolled her eyes. "You are not emo, stop acting like it."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry."

Understanding dawned across her face. "Oh, you are getting crafty." She told me.

I grinned, "Whatever works." I told her dropping the emo act. "Say it."

She sighed, "I already did."

"You were going to say more."

"Angel is asleep I don't want to wake her up."

"Then finish what you were saying and we can stop talking."

"I depend on you, cause, you're my wing man, and I can't fly without my wing man."

I nodded, "Thanks."

She just rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Then she turned back over. I rolled over and went to sleep. I knew she was right; she depended on me just as much as I depended on her.

**If any of it didn't make sense just ask and I'll explain it.**

**Review!!!!!!**

**Love you all.**

**Skipp out**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fang Pov

"Good bye Fang, be careful." My mom told me. I nodded

"Bye Mom, We'll be back once we get this taken care of." I told her. She hugged me.

"Let's go meet them" Max said. We all took off towards the valley and the pack.

We landed to find the pack waiting for us. Merric was saying good bye to Aaron and John to Katie. Kale stood behind them with his wing's flared out for no apparent reason.

We landed and John and Merric automatically turned to meet us. "We head West today." John said.

"Katie hugged him one last time.

"Gazzy, don't blow anything up, and listen to Aaron, Kale and Katie." Max told Gazzy hugging him.

"I'll be good." He told her.

She smiled at him, "We'll be back. I love you." She hugged Nudge next, "If anything happens, you're in charge."

"Okay Max, I'll keep everyone in line. I love you. Come back soon."

"We will, I love you too Nudge."

Angel ran to Max and hugged her, "Bye Max, have fun."

Max smiled, "I will Angel. No mind controlling got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay, call us if you need anything, I love you guys, keep your heads up, don't let your guard down."

"Right Max." They said in unison.

"We'll keep them safe Max." Aaron assured us.

"Bye guys." Max said.

Angel ran up and hugged me. "Bye Fang, see you when you get back." She told me.

"Bye Angel," I told her.

Nudge came up and hugged me then. Why were they all hugging me? "See you when you get back."

"Bye Nudge, good luck with Kale."

"Thanks Fang."

"Bye Fang!" Gazzy yelled.

"Bye, and work on your bomb hiding places, next time I find one in my back pack I'll set it off in yours." I warned

Gazzy nodded flushing. "Sorry."

I nodded, "Later guys."

Max turned to Mark and nodded, "Let's get going."

Merric kissed Aaron one last time and gave Kale a look.

Kale nodded, "I always do don't I?"

Merric smiled and nodded. "Yep, bye."

"Bye Katie." John whispered.

Katie licked his cheek, "Bye Robin. Be safe."

He nodded. "Always."

Merric nodded to Max and gave her coordinates. "That's not where Hex is." Max pointed out.

"We can't make it there in a day, this is a good stopping place." Merric explained.

"Okay, bye guys." Max said one last time before nodding to me. We took running starts into the air and were on our way.

__

"They are a lot faster than they were last time." I pointed out later.

Max nodded, "They aren't injured like they were last time."

That was true. I looked down and watched the two boys running through the spruce trees below us, John pulled out his cell phone. Seconds later mine vibrated. I pulled it out and read the message:

_There is a cliff in 50 miles, can you get us down it or do we need to go around?_

I turned to Max, "They want to know if they need to go around a cliff or if we can get them down it." I told her.

"We can get them down it." Max said confidently.

I told him we could.

We landed at the edge of the cliff and looked down; it was a long way down.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Merric asked looking down.

"Yeah." Max said.

"One at a time we can get them down but our wings can't support ourselves and one hundred eighty seven pounds." I said. Stupid genetic enhancement made them really heavy. No one would have believed them if they didn't know they were genetically enhanced.

Max pulled her phone out and answered it, "Max."

She listened for a while, before smiling.

"Iggy that's great! When do you start?...No kidding! I'm so proud of you Ig."

She listened to him for a while more.

"Yeah, he's here, … okay." She handed the phone to me.

"Yo,"

"Fang I got in!" Iggy said. "I gave him that line you gave me and I got in!"

"Great."

"Thanks for the help."

"Sure Ig,"

"Okay, I'm good now, bye."

"Bye."

I handed the phone back to Max. She said bye to Iggy and snapped it shut. "Guess he's not coming back then." She said quietly.

"Hey, he called you first." I pointed out.

She nodded before putting on a fake smile, "Let's get you guys down this cliff." She declared.

We grabbed John and took him down first. Then we got Merric down and were following them from the air again.

"You have to let them grow up." I told her when we were in the air again.

Max nodded.

"This is huge, He will probably be the first blind doctor in the world, and he's happy. You should be happy. That's why he called, so you would be happy for him, with him." I told her.

"I know, but I don't want to lose the flock."

"You aren't losing the flock, they are just not always with, you know. You have to- excuse the bad pun but-you have to let them spread their own wings. You can't carry them through life."

Max sighed, "Why not?"

"You would kill someone if they tried to carry you through life; they deserve to experience flying solo like we have too. Think about it Max, Iggy's not a kid anymore, he deserves to get to make his own decisions in what to do with his life. You will always have a need to fly free, unburdened by people, and society. Saving society is one thing, but being part of it is something you will never want to be. Iggy can't handle being on the move all the time. He needs to settle down; He will want to be part of society, because that's who he is. You can't give that to him without letting him strike out on his own." I finished out of breath. Note to self, no more speeches.

Max sighed, "That doesn't make it any easier."

"Well forget about it for know and let's get some speed." I said.

She nodded, "Let's go."

I grinned before taking off towards the horizon. I swooped down to see Merric and John weaving through the trees. I pulled back up and turned a flip before turning to watch Max. She was swooping back and forth in wide arks, then she would flip, and shoot forward. She caught up to me in seconds. A smile had already covered her face.

I dropped so was flying just above the tree tops. I watched as Merric wove around a tree and tag john with his hand. John turned to him and grinned, "Oh, you are on Wolf!" Merric grinned and ran faster.

John Jumped over a fallen log and sprinted after him laughing. "Catch me if you can Connor!" Merric yelled. It was odd who they were so carefree despite the lives they had lived. Max and I didn't abandon our selves like they did as often.

Merric was leading everyone by about five hundred feet, he howled from in front of us around an hour later. John perked up and looked up at me "Water!" He yelled. Okay, odd. He ran faster and I flapped harder to keep up. I saw a stream ahead of us. Merric was waist deep into it and had five water bottles filled and waiting. John grabbed one and drained it; Merric was already doing the same. Max and I landed beside them. John was drenched in sweat, and Merric was soaked with water and panting like a dog.

"Why did you jump into the water aren't you cold now?" Max asked.

"I can't sweat, I was getting close to overheating," Merric panted. "I would have had to stop soon if we hadn't run into this stream and get John's water bottles too to cool down."

"He knows this area or he would have stopped sooner." John panted.

Max nodded, "Okay. Are we stopping here for the night or are we going to keep going?"

John looked to Merric and Merric shook his head, "I want to make it to the lake before we stop. So we have…about a hundred more miles to cover."

"Witch lake?" John asked as he refilled a water bottle.

"Dragon's Tail."

I frowned, there wasn't a Lake Dragon's anywhere near here.

John looked up and explained, "We call it Lake Dragon's Tail, because we are weird like that, we have no idea what it is really call it." He told us.

"Oh, okay."

They refilled all of their water bottles and replaced them in their backpacks before we started off again.

__

"How can you abandon yourselves like that?" I asked as Merric and I squatted by the fire on the lake cooking deer.

Merric shrugged, "We can snap out of the playful demeanors in seconds. It is important to let yourself go every once in a while. It keeps you sane."

"I don't think Max does things like that very often."

"That's why she isn't sane. She will go prematurely grey. You will too. You all need to take more breaks, and abandon yourselves more often. You have to be a kid while you can, because we will all grow up soon, and then it will be too late."

"Wow, your pretty deep for a wolf boy."

He grinned, "Your pretty cool for a bird boy so I guess we're even."

**Thrid Person**

"So, what are we going to do today?" Angel asked.

"I was thinking maybe we could go shopping." Nudge said.

Angel shook her head, "No, we can do that tomorrow."

"We need to go flying." Gazzy said.

"We need to go play around with Katie and Aaron."

"I can't believe we are on our own."

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm in charge."

"Nudge, Kale wants to talk to you." Angel said suddenly.

"What does he want to talk about?" Nudge asked.

Angel shook her head, "That would be cheating."

Nudge rolled her eyes, "Fine," She jumped out the window and spread her wings. Kale was waiting against the house. "Hey Kale."

He grinned sadly, "Hey Nudge."

She nodded to him and leaned back against the wall.

"Aaron wants to know if you all want to go shopping tomorrow, and if you want to go see puppies today." He told her.

Nudge was taken aback, that wasn't what she had expected him to say. "Uh sure." She mumbled.

He sighed and ducked his head, "Well I'll go tell her." He said it was obvious from his voice that he was hurt.

"Sorry Kale I didn't mean it like that." Nudge said.

Kale sighed, "Yes you did, you just didn't mean for me to hear it. Sorry, I can't help it."

Nudge sighed, "its okay it's not your fault."

"I'll see you Nudge." He said. With his head down, he turned and walked away.

Nudge sighed and went back inside to get the kids ready; she should have gone with Max.

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fang Pov

"Yo Max." I whispered in her ear. "Get up you have to see this."

"Hmm?"

I rolled my eyes, "Get up!"

She bolted up right then. "Fang I swear I will…" She stopped and stared behind me.

"I told you you had to see it." I told her.

She just kept on staring, "Wow."

I nodded and sat down beside her. The sun had just come up and the lake was sparkling with the first rays of sun. Mist rose from it, causing a rainbow effect, it was like nothing Max or I had ever seen before. "I thought you would want to see it." I whispered.

She smiled and kissed me, causing my head to spin, "You thought right."

Merric and John were running a perimeter, to wake up and make sure we were safe. I decided that it was our turn to abandon the fear of capture and the wariness of war. I picked Max up bridal style and flew above the lake.

"Fang, I swear, I will kill you." Max hissed as she looked down at the lake below us.

I smiled, "don't worry. It won't be cold." I said before I dropped her.

She cried out as she fell into the water. She dropped into the water disturbing the peace and sending ripples across the lake

I laughed. She swam to the surface and glared at me, "I am going to kill you." She told me.

I grinned, "No, Max, don't kill me! Please!" I cried in mock horror.

She smiled a dark evil smile, "Oh I'm not going to kill you yet," She shot into the air and dived back down on top of me, sending us both into the water. I swam to the surface and made my way to land. "I'm not done with you yet!" Max yelled swimming after me. I got to land and took off running. John and Mark came back to watch us.

"No Max, I don't want to die, there are so many things I haven't gotten to do yet!" I yelled as I ran. Max was in hot pursuit. "I wanted to get married before I died! I wanted to see Angel grow up! I HAVE TO GO TO IGGY AND ELLA'S WEDDING!" I said laughing.

Merric and John ran up and flanked me, "Come on Max, at least let him get married first!" John yelled running backwards.

"Yeah you can give him that one!" Mark yelled.

Max laughed, "Okay okay Fang, I'll marry you but then I get to kill you!" She laughed.

John laughed, "So you've never done things like this? Seriously? You all have to loosen up, I want to be the fake minister!"

"I call the face best man!" Mark yelled.

"Mark Foaxhawk Fangs hair!" John yelled.

"No!" I yelled. Sadly, Merric is faster than me on the ground and he easily caught up and tackled me.

*approximately ten minutes later*

"Do you Fang take Max to be your unlawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I said smirking.

"Do you Max take Fang to be your unlawfully wedded husband?"

Max grinned, "I do."

"You may now kill the groom!" John yelled, and I took off running again.

"Wait! Don't I get to kiss her first?" I yelled.

Max took to the sky and flew above me. Crap, now she would be faster than me, even If I was flying too. Her shadow fell over me; she looked like a white angel of death from my point of view. She dive bombed me, knocking me over and into the ironically shallow water. Then Max did the unthinkable. She tickled me. Yes, I the invincible Fang, is ticklish. Only Max knows.

"Max…how..could…you?" I choked out between laughs.

Max grinned, "Don't mess with me Fang, I will always get you back."

"Max! Stop!" I yelled as tears came to my eyes. This was not funny. "Max! Ser-ious-ly" I cried. "You…push me…to des-per-ate…measures!" I warned laughing hysterically. I reached out and tickled her behind her knee, causing her to lose control. I quickly pushed her off me and jumped on top of her. Payback time.

When she started crying I let her go and rolled into the water breathing hard.

John walked over to us grinning "You see how much you've missed out on?" he said.

Max laughed, "Yeah, being tickled to death by your boyfriend is something I have really missed out on." She said sarcastically. I laughed and stood up.

"So, where to next?"

Walked over, hearing my question and turned to John, "Strait shot or side trip first?" He asked.

John cocked his head, and considered it. "Side trip, your choice, the falls or the canyon?"

"What? Side trip?"

"Well it's not technically a side trip, it's part of their code, side trips are different routes to use to get to a certain place as opposed to a direct route or strait shot. Strait shots usually have tougher terrain and more dangers." I explained. Dang I really have been texting them too much.

"No, you are thinking of out west, we could go with the gorge, but I wouldn't suggest it, strait shot, which I also wouldn't suggest, or Forest to Cave all the way." Merric corrected thoughtfully. "Pass back."

"What?" Max asked again.

I sighed, "He just passed the decision back to John." I explained.

John sighed, "Crap, I say we take roundabout like last time."

"We don't have time for roundabout." Merric countered.

"So we either torture you or torture me. Dang." John stated. "Max it's your choice now; you can either carry us over a gorge, send Merric though memory lane, or put a horribly claustrophobic guy in s cave."

Max considered things, looking for the best option. "How wide is this gorge?"

"A mile across."

"Crap, let's go with the caves I guess."

"Wait, what about the south route?" John asked his eyes were far away.

Merric shook his head, "No decent stopping places, and we always have a hard time finding water on the South route."

"I can't go through that cave Marky, I can't do it. It seemed bigger then because were smaller, now we would be pressed for any space at all, I can't spend a night in that. I can't do it, and I don't think Fang could either."

"Why couldn't Fang do it?" mark asked.

"I'm pretty sure he is claustrophobic too. Max wouldn't like it but she would push through, Fang doesn't look like he could." John said crisply.

"How do you know that?" I demanded.

He shrugged, "I can read people well, you sleep near the top of trees where you are closer to the sky and you are constantly checking that all your escape routes are still available like I do. Max simply memorizes them and assumes they will still be there five minutes later."

"Wow," Max said impressed.

"So that leaves us with memory lane or south route"

"Why is it called the south route?" I asked.

"I don't know. Jay called it that." Merric answered

"Who is Jay?" I asked.

"My brother." John answered. "I say south route."

"We if we run out of water…" Merric protested.

"Do you want to take the direct route or something?"

Merric shook his head and his tail stopped swaying and drooped. "Not really, I'm just pointing out the facts."

John rolled his eyes, "Fine, we will bring out the leader in you." He said reaching up and ruffling Marks hair.

Snipe growled. "How many times do I have to tell you? Do not touch my hair." He barked.

John hung his head and his shoulders sagged in submission. "Sorry. Which way are we going Snipe?" He asked quietly.

"South Route. Merric can't handle direct." Snipe snapped. "Now, leave me alone, I was sleeping." Snipe growled before disappearing and letting Merric come back. It was weird to see them do that. "Could you quit that?" Merric yelled in annoyance.

John snapped back up and grinned, "Snipe said South route." He said proudly.

Merric rolled his eyes, "of course he did; he is an essentially selfish being. Let's get moving."

We all moved to pack up. "Why do you respect Snipe more than Merric?" Max asked.

John shrugged, "Common sense, Snipe is lethal. Marky is not."

"Let's rip this place guys." Merric called as we pulled our backpacks over our shoulders.

Max turned to me with a question in her eyes. "U and A." I explained. She nodded and snapped her wings out. With that we were off again.

"So, you really let yourself go today." Max mused as we flew.

I nodded.

"Why?" Max asked curiously.

"I think it's important that we abandon ourselves every once in a while."

Max sighed, "I don't think I've ever seen you act like that."

"I haven't ever acted like that, but John is older than us and he makes me feel old. I shouldn't feel old when I'm only eighteen."

Max nodded, "You are way to logical for your own good."

I nodded, "Logic is my thing, it's like your snap decisions."

**Review Review!**

**Skipp out**


	9. I am SO Sorry!

Hey everyone, I am so sorry about this. I have had a lot going on with school, life, and on top of all that I am writing an original novel, that I might try to publish if I can finish. Obviously, it is a really big deal and very time consuming. I have a major writers block on this story.

I am so very sorry that I have left you all for so very long, it is outrageous and unreasonable, I meant to do this like forever ago. So, I don't think I'll be getting to this story anytime soon but I want to ask you.

I can put together a summary of what happens and an epilogue like thing for closure, or I can wait it out and try to find inspiration to continue this story later. I am so very sorry about all this, you are welcome to flame me for it or whatever. I am so so very sorry.

Let me know what you think

SKIPP OUT


End file.
